Hot Mess
by lunarocks14
Summary: You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you. Songfic. Louis/Scorpius. Slash.


Hot Mess

**A/N: Sort of challenge me and my sister set each other, to do in an hour. She gave me the pairing, Scorpius/Louis, the song, Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, and the following three prompts: "I want to be with you... Forever." Snowball fight. Nose. **

**So I worked with that as best as I could. (And felt fully pleased that I could write Al/Lysander to my heart's content).**

**DISCLAIMER: Well, let's see, if I was born in the 1990's, and Harry Potter was published in 1998, I'd have had to have written it before I was born. So, no, I don't own it. Nor do I own the song.**

_You were a problem child,_

_Been grounded your whole life so now you're running wild,_

_Playing with them good girls,_

_No that ain't your style,_

Louis ran a hand through his hair as he stared across the courtyard at Scorpius. Al was sighing lightly as he spoke about his best friend. "He's just acting like a total manwhore, and has been for the last couple weeks, ever since I dragged you to his for the Christmas holidays. I mean, I can kinda understand it, but... Urgh."

Louis gave a light laugh, then tilted his head at his cousin. "Seen Lysander recently?" He asked, soft-spoken and gentle.

Al blushed and stuck his tongue out at Louis. "Yes. And, as a matter of fact, it is none of your business."

Louis rolled his eyes. "He's gay, you're gay, what's the problem with telling him how you feel?"

"He's younger than me!"

"A year's difference makes _so_ much difference."

"You're only saying that cos of Scorp." Al responded, before giving him a sympathetic look. "I know, it's a worse situation for you than it is for me and I should stop moaning so effing much."

Louis chewed on his lip, giving his younger cousin a severe look. "Don't swear."

"I said effing!"

"I'll tell Lucy." He threatened. Lucy, despite being the youngest member of the Weasley/Potter family, was the most feared. By everyone apart from Louis, who she looked up to for this simple fact. Well, that and his amazing fashion sense.

Al stuck his tongue out at Louis. "Fine. I'll do something about my situation if you do something about yours."

Louis' eyes widened. "What?"

Al nodded. "Yes. I'll tell Lysander if you tell Scorpius." He looked sure that Louis wouldn't dare.

He underestimated his cousin. Louis put his cousin's happiness above his own humiliation. "Fine." Louis shook Al's hand and strode towards Scorpius, calling "Hey, Malfoy!"

He heard Al squeal something that sounded like, "OhGodnoIthoughthewasawimp!" and grinned to himself.

Wait, he still had to tell Scorpius.

Shit.

_You think you're hot shit, ooh I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah._

_Stumbling but yeah you're still looking hell fine,_

_Keep doing what you're doing now I'ma make you mine._

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo._

_Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

Scorpius turned and grinned at him. "Yes, Weasley?"

"Delacour-Weasley," He corrected, not really concerned. Too busy staring at Scorpius' grey eyes, which sparkled at him.

"Mm-hm. Whatever." Scorpius drawled, before one of the girls who had been crowding around him, clung onto his hand and whispered something in Scorpius' ear. "Later." He promised, and she let go, moving away from the two boys. "Well, _Delacour_-Weasley? What do you want?"

"Er..." His mind had, as usual, gone blank around Scorpius. "I... Challenge you to a snowball fight." He invented.

Scorpius raised one eyebrow and surveyed him for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. However, one of his fangirls got there first. "Isn't he that Ravenclaw poof?" She asked, screwing up her nose in distaste.

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "What if he is?" He asked coldly.

She seemed taken aback. "Well... He's a poof."

"So's my best friend. So's his friend. Do you have a problems with 'poofs'?" He asked, using his fingers to shape quote marks in the air as he spoke the last word.

The fangirl frowned, before pouting and stalking off with her nose in the air, saying nothing.

Scorpius murmured something to one of the other fangirls, who nodded, noting something down in a little notebook before snapping it shut and nodding to the other girls, before heading off. They all shot Scorpius a wistful look and trotted off after her.

Louis couldn't help thinking that he wanted a fanclub. Of course, he had a small one, but that was only to be expected, him being a Veela. Since he was quite a quiet, calm boy, he wasn't as extroverted as James Potter, and therefore didn't have such a huge following. Of course, James would be leaving at the end of this year. He wondered absent-mindedly if James' fanclub would start worshipping Al instead.

Somehow, he doubted it.

_You got me hypnotised,_

_The city's your playground I watch you take a bite,_

_5am roaming the streets, Drunk all night._

_You think you're hot shit, ooh I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah._

_Stumbling but yeah you're still looking hell fine,_

_Keep doing what you're doing now I'ma make you mine._

Scorpius bent down and gathered a handful of snow, standing up and arching an eyebrow at Louis. "Well?"

Louis gulped. He'd never been a huge fan of having snow shoved down his top, which he knew would happen to the loser, and he always lost. "Er..." He leant down and grabbed some snow, tossing it at Scorpius half-heartedly.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you've got?"

And then he attacked.

They ended up with quite the crowd of watchers. Louis, to his surprise, thoroughly enjoyed it. Mainly because every time Scorpius was chasing after him, he felt a rush of exhilaration. Damned hormones. Couldn't he have fallen for someone sensible, like Alex Brown, that gay Muggle Hufflepuff? No, he had to fall for the straight pureblood Slytherin. Urgh.

As expected by Louis, and most of the onlookers from the exclamations of, "YES!" and "You owe me ten Sickles!" Scorpius managed to bring Louis down. Lying under the boy he happened to be slightly in love with, both of them flushed and panting from chasing through the snow, he could do nothing but lie there and attempt to breathe.

"Hmm..." Scorpius mused, using one hand to gather some snow while holding Louis down with the other.

Louis wriggled slightly under him, which did nothing for the situation his body was in (i.e. all the blood rushing downwards). "Please don't? I'll do anything, please." He whimpered.

Scorpius smirked. "Oh, you're begging and pleading, now?"

An image flashed into his head of him begging and pleading in this position, only a little less, erm, clothed.

"... Yes?" He whispered, unable to speak much louder.

_Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo._

_Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo._

_Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

Scorpius simply gave him a look, before running his hand down Louis' stomach, barely touching him, before shoving his hand up Louis' top and tracing the snow over him. For his part, Louis squealed, wriggled, and ended up more turned on than he'd ever been in his life.

Gah, stupid Malfoy and his stupid hotness.

"Okay, you win, I'm snowy and probably going to die of hyperthermia and pneumonia and all sorts of awful things, please let me go?" Louis begged, wanting to just get away from here and have several warm showers. Al would suggest a cold one, but he didn't think he ever wanted to go near cold water ever again.

Scorpius, still pinning him to the ground, frowned ever so slightly before removing his hand from Louis' top, finally, and then got to his feet before offering Louis a hand.

Louis, stunned and disappointed by the sudden lack of warmth, gazed blearily at him before sneezing suddenly.

"Al wasn't kidding about you having a shit immune system, was he?" Scorpius muttered, before crouching down and gathering Louis up in his arms, picking him up easily. Louis clung to him as the blonde-haired Malfoy boy set off for the castle, sneezing occasionally and thanking any gods there were for his "shit immune system." It was nice to know Al and Scorpius had discussed him, even if it were probably in passing and Scorpius was just mentioning how much he'd love to be a Veela and how many girls he could get with that sort of beauty.

Not that Scorpius thought of Louis as beautiful. He probably just thought Dominique was.

_If you're dancing up on tables, you go,_

_You go, you got it,_

_Say that you're unstable, you go,_

_Go, go you got it,_

_Dancing up on tables,_

_Say that you're unstable._

_You're a hot mess,_

_I'm loving it hell yes._

Madame Pomfrey was not pleased with the pair of them, and she sent Scorpius off within moments of them arriving. Part of Louis wanted to plead with her to let his love stay, but Scorpius shrugged and left before he could speak, and he didn't have the energy anyway.

Louis awoke suddenly, in the pitch-black of what was probably midnight. "Ung?"

"Very coherent, Weasley." Came a voice he recognised well.

"It's Delacour-Weasley," He responded automatically, before sitting up suddenly as it hit him where he was. "Wait – Scorp, you shouldn't be here."

"Scorp?" The voice asked with amusement.

"Al calls you that, and I guess it rubs off."

"Mm. How did you recognise my voice just by me speaking three words?" Scorpius drawled, still amused.

"I... Didn't. You're the only person in this school who calls me Weasley, aside from the teachers, and Heaven forbid they'd be visiting me at night." Louis invented quickly.

Scorpius sounded less amused as he responded, "Aawwh, that's disappointing."

Was he... Flirting? Did he _want_ Louis to be stalker-ish enough to have memorised his voice?

"Er... I bet it is."

Scorpius laughed. "Lou, you have no idea how to flirt, do you?"

"... Lou?"

"Well, Al calls you that, and I guess it rubs off." He could hear the smirk in Scorpius' voice.

"Hey! That sentence is copyright, I'll have you know!"

"Weasley, you are weird." Scorpius muttered, and there was a creaking of bedsprings.

"What... What're you doing?"

"Sitting down, what did you think I was doing? Taking advantage of the ill and wounded?"

Louis blushed. It was a good thing it was dark. "Uhh..."

"Again, coherency isn't your best feature, is it?"

"I usually depend on my good looks to get me by." He shot back, impressed with himself for once.

There was a moment of silence, then; "Yes, I can see why."

He wasn't sure whether that was an insult or not.

_Well you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo._

_Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you,_

_And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo._

_Cos you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do._

_You're a hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_Hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_Hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

_Hot mess, I'm loving it hell yes._

"Oh, by the way, Al says he's done his part, now it's your turn. Well, I think that's what he said. Couldn't really tell, with him snogging the living daylights out of Scamander."

Oh.

Shit.

"Seriously?" Wait, maybe he could be saved. "Lorcan or Lysander?"

"Whichever one didn't earlier sneak off with the Weaslette."

"You mean Rose?"

"I thought you said his name was either Lorcan or Lysander?" Scorpius teased. "Yes, Rose."

"Shit." Louis breathed.

"Why is that bad?" Scorpius asked with curiosity.

"Because now Al's told Lysander how he feels, I have to tell you how I – Fuck."

Scorpius didn't say anything for a full five minutes.

Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but Louis had no watch.

Well, he also muttered, "I swear they started dating weeks ago," but Louis ignored that, because if that were true he'd have to kill Al. Slowly and painfully.

"You like me?" Scorpius asked finally.

"Yes, idiot." Louis muttered. "Now, if you can go through the whole I-don't-like-you-sorry, you can go away and I can die of humiliation for a while before –"

He was interrupted by a pair of lips on his.

It took a few minutes before Louis' mouth was freed so he could ask, "I guess my earlier plan's not happening, then?"

"You would be correct." Scorpius murmured. "It's never happening. And, actually, you are never dying. Ever." His arms, which had somehow worked their way around Louis during their make-out session, tightened protectively.

Louis shivered slightly. "Well, as long as you live forever too, that's fine with me."

Scorpius nodded – he couldn't see it, but he could feel it. "Of course. Otherwise you'd have to live alone forever after I died."

"Alone?"

"Well, you're mine. There's no way anyone else is getting hold of you."

Louis took a few moments to find his ability to breathe. "So... We're like, officially dating now?"

"If you want it to be official."

"I do. I want to be with you... Forever."

**A/N: Written in an hour (1,821 words in an hour! Booya!) But it only takes a few seconds to review. Please? :D**


End file.
